


Alone

by i_kinda_like_starkid



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Tom Houston, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_starkid/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid
Summary: Emma, Paul and Tim drive to the Hatchetfield Lakeside Mall. The two adults leave Tim in the car by himself.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 15





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! It's a bit sad.

Emma turned the volume on her radio up, keeping her eyes on the road ahead of her. Tim covered his ears as the static only grew louder.

"Can you turn that shi- thing off?" Paul asked, correcting himself after he remembered Tim was in the car.

"I have no idea what the fuck is happening, Paul. We're listening in case they say something else." Emma grilled him.

"It's just static though."

Emma scoffed, "don't test me, Paul."

Paul sealed his lips and looked out the window. Tim shuffled in his seat, worrying for his father. "Aunt Emma?"

"Yeah, Tim?" She replied, looking into the rear view mirror to see him.

"Is my dad gonna be okay?"

"Oh Tim," Emma sighed sympathetically. "He'll be alright. He knows how to handle himself."

"It's only a few crazies left in the mall, Tim. Hopefully they haven't gone batshi- totally insane." Paul added.

"Paul!" Emma stuck her knee out and hit his leg.

"Ow."

"Shut up!"

"I hope he's okay," Tim interjected, throwing his glance out the window.

Emma sighed and Paul pursed his lips. They drove in without talking, static filling the car.

"Almost there," Emma said, trying to lighten the mood. She turned a corner and slammed her foot on the break, sending Paul and Tim forward. Tim yelped as the wind rushed out of the boy's chest. Paul sat back in his seat, less effected.

"Fuck," Emma whispered.

Paul quickly undid his seat belt and Emma turned around and spoke to Tim, looking him directly in his eyes. "Stay here, okay? We'll be back with your dad soon." Emma stepped out of the car and hurried forward, toward the mall. Paul pointed at the car and Emma threw her arm back, locking it. Tim looked past them to see the mall, flames lapping the walls. Tim's eyes grew wide. "Dad!" He yelled, unbuckling his seat belt and moving into the front of the car. "Aunt Emma!" Tim screamed. "Aunt Emma's Paul!" The fire burned so bright that there was an orange tint to the light inside the car. Tim watched as Paul and Emma ran around the flaming building looking for people. They disappeared behind another nearby building. A wall in the mall must've collapsed because a massive jet of flames was sent into the air. The fire grew angrier and angrier by the second. Tim moved to the back of the car once more, scared. He hugged his legs. It was late. All he wanted was to be at home with his dad. Slowly the fire started getting smaller, but it still burned brightly. Tim moved back into the front seat and saw a tiny outline moving. Slowly, people gathered around the figure and Tim spotted his father's icon plaid shirt. "Dad!" Tim screamed at the top of his lungs, hitting the window. "Dad! Dad, _please!"_ Tim felt his eyes start sting. He wiped his face at the first sign of a tear and yelled for his father once more. Tim shook the door handle, unable to exit the vehicle. Then the night sky exploded with light and something loud and fast was headed toward the ground.

Tim's face drooped.

It sounded like thunder.

Tim shut his eyes.

He wasn't alone.

_His mother was waiting._

**Author's Note:**

> No one cares but I used this for my English assessment and my teacher said he loved it! Pretty proud of myself ngl


End file.
